


Lovely

by dustyfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it will come eventually, I promise, M/M, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Slavery, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyfire/pseuds/dustyfire
Summary: Harry wakes up five years after the battle of Hogwarts with no memories of what happend afterwards. He finds himself in a Manor he has never seen before with Draco and Lucius as his slaves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 49
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that focuses on Slavery with all that that entails. There will be discussions of rape and violence. If any of that triggers this, please don't read this story.

Harry woke up alone.

That was the first thing he noticed. The silence. He was expecting screams of the wounded or at least some whimmering. The battle in Hogwarts, that must have had just taken place, had coused a great deal of people to be hurt. He wouldn´t have been surprised by a conserned whisper of the adults. He had woken up next to Dumbledore one too many times to not expect it. But the absence of even the usual hospital noices concerned him.

Harry tried to push the blanket off of him but it felt a lot heavier than anything he was used to. He almost felt crushed by it. That was probably the reason for the sweat Harry felt gliscening in.

He freed himself oft he massive amount of fluff that he was buried under and only now realized what he was wearing. It was a silk pyjama and had nothing on the soft and light shirt he normaly wore. The blue silk that was draping down his body seemed to fit someone a lot more pretentious. He thought that Malfoy would have loved it.

The sweat, that seemed to be all over his body, made the silk kling to him and Harry felt the need to take a shower or at least get this horrible material off of him.

He looked around the room and was shocked by the sheer size of everything he saw including the room itself. It seemed to be a master bedroom he would have suspected in a manor. He couldn´t help but wonder again how he´d gotten here. Nothing seemed to make any sense.

Maybe one of the authorities had him transfered to a place they found more appropriate for the savior of the wizarding world. Had he been out for long? Where his friends very worried about him? Were they even alive? This thought shocked him. He felt horrible for not thinking of them first. For allowing himself to think more about the kind of clothes he wore then Ron and Hermione who could be dying a door over.  
He had to get out.

Now having a goal in mind, he knew what he had to do. It was always easier to push himself if he was doing it for someone else.  
Still feeling very uncomfortable in his pyjamas, he slid out oft he bed and walked over to the gigantic wooden door that seemed to dominate the entire wall. Expectig the door to be heavy, he pushed more forceful than he would have had to and promptly stumbled onto the hallway. 

The floor of the hallway was marble and shined like it had just been polished. The hallway itself was just as impressive as the room Harry woke up in. The walls were high and the doors along them were just as old and heavy looking as the one he stumbled from. 

Harry decided on a direction and marched on, keeping himself close to the wall. He did not know if that would bring him any tactical advantages, but it did make him feel more secure.  
He walked through a few of identical hallways and started to come to the conclusion that maybe he was left alone in a giant maze. But then he heard a ratteling noise, that sounded a lot like metal on metal. It reminded him oft he pots and pans in Mollys kitchen that never quite seemed to evade each other as she made them fly. He followed the familiar noise through another hallway whose doors looked slightly smaller and a bit less gaudy.

Harry opened the door the noises seemed to come from. This door was apparently just as oiled as the one he opened before. It slid open silently. Inside was a kitchen, though it did not look like the normal kitchen he would have expected. It reminded him more oft he gigantic kitchen of Hogwarts, but without the masses of house elfs that wanted to wait on him as much as he would allow, which wasn´t a lot since Hermione´s SPEW campainge. He feared she would cancel their friendship if he dared treating the house elfs less than he would another wizard. Not that he had any intention of doing that anyway. 

No, in this kitchen was only one person. Although by his clothes one could almost assume him to be a house elf, his hight definetly made him out to be a wizand or at least a muggle. He was facing away from Harry and had apparently not noticed him yet.

The first thing Harry noticed about him was not however his clothes or his bowed posture. It was his long blond almost white hair that hang mattet down his back. He could have recognised these once flowing strands everywere. 

Harry took a step backwards and almost stumbled over his own feet. 

„Lucius… Malfoy…“

I was not more than a whisper but the figure in the kitchen heard him nontheless. He turned around and Harry almost screamed. It was definitely the older Malfoy, but time hadn´t been good to him. His face looked emaciated. The hollowness of his eyes made it sem like there was noone behind them. If Harry hadn´t known better he would have guessed he´d been starved or tourtured. And to be honest, he did not know better. 

Harry scambled to his feet and ran.

\---------------

Lucius felt pure horror as he saw who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, but tried to not let his shock show on his face. His Master had only once before deighed himself to come down here instead of calling Lucius to him and that was one of the worst experiences Lucius ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He was not looking forwand of reliving that night in particular.

He did not know what he had done to provoke such extreme messures, but he would not need to. The only thing that counted now was to be good to not anger his master further. The last time he had stolen an apple to feed his son with. He of course knew by now that that was very wrong and that he deserved every second oft he following punishment, but the hardest part he was still struggeling with was, that he had not seen Draco since that punishment was carried out two month ago. With the physical pain he could deal, but not knowing how his son was doing and if he was even alive drove him more crazy than any corporal punishment could ever have done. Not even the house elf were allowed to give him the smallest bit of information and would refuse no matter how hard he begged.

He sank to his knees. „My Lord“ he whispered. Nothing he could do now could lessen whatever punishment was awaiting him now, but that didn´t mean he had to worsen his situation by not showing absolute submission. He only hoped that his Lord would keep Draco out of any punishment he had planed. 

After he heard the footsteps of his master move away he allowed himself the small pleasure of a sigh and called Dobby. He bowed his head as he heard the pop announcing the arrival of the house elf. He was as a slave of the house obviously lower than a free servant of his lord.

Lucius asked Dobby to look after the food still cooking on the stove and set to following his master out the kitchen. He just cought the pitying look the house elf gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius, of course, knew his way around the house. It was in the job description, if he were ever given the chance to read it. He knew how to get where he was supposed to be, and he knew how to get there fast. He‘d been whipped one too many times not to know.

That way he got into the parlor before his Master.

He slowly knelt next to the door. The marble was cold and hard on his already abused knees, and he could only hope, he wouldn‘t be left there for long. Well, he corrected his own thoughts, maybe it would be nice to stay just a little longer. This position might be agonizing to his knees and back, but at least he was spared worse pains that his punishment would entail. 

Now the only thing he could do, was to wait for his Master, with nothing to distract him from his aching body than his mind that conjured more and more brutal scenarios of what was to come when his Master finally entered.

He had been left in this position before. For hours until his legs went numb, and he felt like he had gone crazy from the fantasies his mind played over and over. His only hope was that if he had to endure this torture, maybe his son would be spared.

So maybe staying like this was also not the best thing.

…………..

Harry stumbled back through the hallway he came from. Scrambling around a few corners and hallways and leaned against a wall.

He could not wrap his mind around anything that just happened. He was in this giant house with no idea how he got here and the only person he had seen since waking up was Lucius Malfoy, who was the father of his arch nemesis and a follower of Voldemort, no less. Did that mean Voldemort won? Was he a prisoner here? 

He needed a game plan. If he got out of this goddamn mansion, he could try to contact someone. Who was even still alive? But no, he could not focus on that right now. He had later hopefully time to break down, but right now, there was no time for weakness.

He now realised he did not have his wand on him. He debated if he should get back to the room he woke up in and see if he could find his wand there or if he should just get out. The room could be a trap, but without his wand he was totally defenseless. He could not apperate or fight. If he were to meet Lucius again, there was no way he would stand a chance the way he was now - wandless and in nothing but silky pajamas. 

The only reason he survived the last encounter, was, because they were both surprised by each other, he was sure of it. Although Lucius did not seem to have that graceful energy around him that usually seemed to consume the surrounding air. And the kitchen was not a place Harry would have expected to see the head of the Malfoy dynasty. But again he decided not to linger on that thought for too long and just try to find his way out. The first step would be to find his way back to the room in question to get his wand and go from there.

He got up again and started walking in the direction he guessed the room to be, trying desperately to avoid the kitchen and everything in its surrounding.

It took a good time, but after walking around the halls for a while, expecting to be attacked at every moment, he got back to the door he came through, when he first woke up. The door was still open, and he peeked around the corner. The room still looked as exaggeratley large as it did the last time he was here. Not that he thought, the size of anything here would change, he was just still overwhelmed with the enormity of the situation. 

Cautiously he stepped inside, still expecting a trap at any moment.

There it was! Right next to the bed on the nightstand. He wondered how he could have overlooked it when he first woke up. But then again, his thoughts were kind of occupied with other things. 

Harry picked his wand up and immediately looked around to see if something changed. He was still not convinced this was not a trap. But after casting every spell he knew to check for traps or any spells to watch him, he allowed himself to relax a little. He still could not fully let his guard down, but with his wand in his hand he felt a lot safer.

He sat down on the bed and still could not make any sense out of this whole situation. The next step was to find the exit and then someone to contact.

Harry immediately realised that sitting down was the worst decision he could have made, since the bed he sat on now was the most fluffy, comfortable and inviting bed he had ever sat on. He desperately wanted to just let himself fall back and escape this whole situation by slipping into a deep sleep again.

He got up again and moved towards the door, slowly and with his wand lifted. He wasn‘t sure what he was expecting to happen, since nothing had happened yet, but he was not ready to trust anything here and regret that decision.

He made his way out the door and now moved in the opposite direction from last time. The hallways seemed very similar, if not the same. Long hallway with gigantic doors, way more elegant than anything Harry had seen before.

Walking through endless hallways and around endless corners, he felt like this had to be a trap keeping him here in this maze forever until he got to a door that looked different from the others. It was a double door that was even bigger and gaudier than the ones before and it stood open. 

Harry was moving directly towards it. It felt like the door had put itself purposefully in Harrys‘ way to make him come in. Again, Harry thought it could be a trap, but by now he was so tired of these endless hallways, that he didn‘t find it in him to care. 

He got to the doors keeping himself close to the wall and peered inside. It looked like a living room. Still gigantic and abundant with wealth, but definitely looking like a living room. 

There was no one to be seen from his place at the door, so Harry made his way inside and immediately noticed the person next to the door, that he overlooked, when he just peered inside. He promptly cast an Expelliarmus and moved back, which now meant further into the room.

Wand still in combat position, he now could look at the creature with a bit of distance. No wand flew away, so the person had to be unarmed. 

Whoever was sitting next to the door earlier was now laying in a pile of rags, that covered his body. The force of that spell had sent them flying into the wall they where sitting in front of.

The person slowly moved into a kneeling position and Harry clasped his wand even stronger. That man still looked down but was now easily recognizable as Lucius Malfoy. The long strands of matted blond hair covered his face and the rags he was wearing looked now more like actual clothing, though still looking old and worn.

Malfoy didn‘t seem to start moving soon, which left Harry with a bit of time to think what to do next. He stepped back to bring some distance between them and tried to get his breathing under control. Still clasping at his wand as if it where his last lifeline, he realised that he surprisingly had the upper hand in this situation. He was armed and Malfoy was not. He also wasn´t kneeling in a corner as Malfoy obviously was. Though Malfoy was now situated directly next to his only escape route, should he need it.

He considered casting a Pertificus totalus, but dismissed that thought immediately. He wanted to find out what happend. and he couldn‘t do that if the mouth of the only available source was cast shut. But he left himself that option open, in case there were going to be complications.

……………………

As soon as he heard his Master enter, he tensed and lead his head to the ground so his forehead touched the cold marble. The movement sends a burst of pain through his body. He had no idea for how long he was left here, but it felt like days had passed. His knees were burning and his legs had positively fallen asleep. 

The Expeliarmus hit him unexpected, and he flew back against the wall. That let to another eruption of pain. Since he was not carrying his wand with him, there was nothing his Master could disarm him off. Not that his wand would be any use for him anyway. His magic was utterly at his Masters discretion. When he first became a slave to his Lord, the superiors feared a rebellion and applied every spell that could counteract that on him. He was nothing without the word of his Master. Literally and figuratively, he could not use magic unless he was carrying out a direct order or asked his Master for permission.

Therefore could he not understand, why his Master would even bother to use that spell on him. He would willingly surrender at the wave of a hand. Unless of course the pain from being thrown back and the humiliation of being overpowered so easily should remind him of his place. Not that he could ever forget. His place was on his knees serving his Master, who was gracious enough to keep and feed him. It had taken a long time for him to realise this, but now he knew there could be no other way.

He pondered for a moment if he should stay lying on the ground since his Lord had put him in that position, but shortly came to the conclusion, that he should rather show a more subservient position. He moved back on his knees and laid his hands open on his thigh, palms up. He tried to suppress a flinch at another burst of pain as he moved.

With his head bend down, not daring to lift his head to not aggravate his Master further, he could only guess the reaction to his action. Had he taken to long to get back up? Should he have stayed down? There was no way to rectify anything now, had he done something wrong.

He wished he had permission to speak, so he could apologize for whatever he had done. To beg for forgiveness or mercy, even if it would be in vain. But he had no such permision and had not been asked a question, so he stayed silent on his knees to the mercy of his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my goal was for these two to talk in this chapter, but I guess we'll have to wait until the next one.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! They are greatly apprechiated and keep me writing, even if it may take a while!
> 
> Constructive critism is also always welcome.


End file.
